Not how he pictured it!
by FaraohJessyVandaloreI
Summary: This story gives a twist on the episode "Repack Double Negative." Ethan is home alone, he expects his friend Benny any moment. but when he opens the door, he finds A Benny, but not HIS Benny. And it will not leave until he gets what he came for. Can the real Benny save his friend intime? Story contains Rape and guy on guy romance. Don't like it? Then don't read it. EthanXBenny.
1. Chapter 1

Not how he pictured it!

* * *

As always i like to say : I dont have any rights to the tv show "My Babysitter's a Vampire", there episodes or characters.

I never got English in school so if my writing has flaws, just ignore them.

* * *

Now in this story you have two Benny's.  
To prevent confusion, the real Benny is shown like this ( Benny : ) and the evil double of Benny like this ( Benny :: )

This story is about the episode "Repack Double Negative."  
Thats the episode where Benny uses an evil camera to take his own picture, therefore creating an evil double of himself.

This story has some changes, evil Benny doesn't like Hannah Price her double and destroy's her negative picture, therefore destroying the double.  
He doesn't want to share the town with anyone except for one.  
This double is driven to only one thing : Ethan!

The story starts that the evil double stands infront of Ethan's house, but instead of Ethan's dad opening the door, it's Ethan himself.  
His parents and sister are gone on a vacation.

Hope you enjoy this Vandalorian Production of : "Not how he pictured it!"

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

As Ethan wass at home thinking of ways to stop Hannah's evil double, he heard a loud knocking on the door. Infront of it he found his friend Benny.

Ethan : "Hey Benny. You're early, that's a first."

Benny :: "I'm also not here at all, give me a call at home."

Ethan grabbed his phone.

Ethan : "You and you're gramma changed you're phonemessage again? I love the one where the two of you do impressions of eachother."

But when Ethan made the call...

Benny : "You got Benny ... Hello? Hello? Ethan i have caller id."

The Benny infront of Ethan started to smile devilishly.

Ethan : "Benny ?"

Benny : "Yeah, you know i'll get there soon, just a few more minutes."

Ethan looked nervously at the other Benny infront of him.

Ethan : "Just get here quick okay?"

Benny : "Yeah yeah, i'll be there in 5." Ethan hanged up. And looked at the Benny double, as he smiled.

Ethan : "What are you?"

Benny :: "I'm you're best friend." Benny held out his hand for Ethan to shake.

As Ethan shaked Benny's hand, he got the vision where he sees that this Benny is an evil double. Just like Hannah Price.

Benny :: "I know you. I know you're good at stopping evil plan's. But you're not stopping mine."

Benny grabbed Ethan's phone and threw it away.

Ethan : "You and Hannah wont get away with your plan, whatever it is."

Benny started laugh outloud. "Hannah Price?! Please that bimbo? Took care of her houres ago." Benny showed the ripped Hannah negative picture.  
Leaving Ethan without words.

Benny : "I don't like to share, this town wasnt big enough for two evil doubles."

Ethan : "Then what do you want?"

Benny walked closer to Ethan.

Benny :: "Isn't that obvious? To take the real Benny's place, two things must be done. First i take care of the other Benny's best friend, and then him to."

Ethan took a deep swallow as he tried to move closely to the door.

Benny :: "So now that you know, can you're buddy come in?"

Ethan : "Sure... If you were him!" Ethan ran as fast as he could back into the house. Yet Benny managed to place his foot between the door.

Benny :: "Good thing i took these shoes out of my grandma's closet, they can handle almost every pressure and even have a little fashionable steal."

Ethan placed his full weight against the door, trying to get it shut. "She's not you're grandma! And you're not Benny!"

Benny :: "Come on Ethan. Dont make this difficult for yourself. Just let me in."

But Ethan kept holding on, knowing that it's light's out for him, if that thing gets in the house.

Benny :: "Goddammed you stupid nerd! Open this door now!" Benny got really pissed, but soon became calm again and started to laugh.

Benny :: "You know Ethan, i'll get in sooner or later, i'm not a vampire that needs an invatation you know, just give in and i'll do it fast!"

Ethan : "Vampire...? Sarah! You better go now or i'll call Sarah!"

Benny :: "Oehh i'm so scared... if you had a phone!"

Ethan : 'Damm that's right, he smashed my phone and the only other one is... upstairs in my room.' "Dammed!"

Benny :: "Having a dilemma Ethan? You gonna stay at the door or trying to make it to you're other phone? You know that both won't work!"

Benny dind't stop laughing at Ethan, hoping to work on Ethan's fear. Ethan knew that it would be a matter of time before he gets in.  
He had to make it to his room, calling Sarah wass his only hope. So he got ready to run as fast as he ever could, hoping to make it to his room.

Ethan : '1,2,3, RUN!'

Ethan pushed himself away from the door, hoping to give himself a fast push up the stairs. But now Benny got in right behind him.  
As he slammed the door shut, he ran behind Ethan up the stairs and even manages to grab Ethan's foot making him fall on the stairs.

Benny :: "And where do you think you're going nerdy?"

Ethan : "To call someone to kick you're fogy butt!"

Ethan quickly kicked Benny right in the face, making him fall all the way down.

Benny :: "Aaaaahh! You stupid nerd! I'm gonna get you for that, you're dead you hear me!"

Ethan felled good, he just saved himself, for now. He ran into his room, closed the door, grabbed the phone and sat down against the door.  
He quickly dialed Sarah's number. "Come on come on, pick up!"

Sarah : "Hello ?"

Ethan : "Sarah ?!"

Sarah : "Ethan ? Hi, you okay? You sound exhausted."

Ethan : "Look Sarah, You have to come here right now!"

Sarah : "What ? Why ? What's wrong ?"

Ethan just realised that he did close the door... but he forgot to lock it!  
He took up the phone and tried to reach the door to lock it, as he heard angry running footsteps getting closer.  
But by doing so, he lowerd the pressure of his body against the door.

Ethan : "Hang on Sarah, i just need to..."

Benny :: "To slow buddy." Benny pushed the door open, grabbed Ethan's phone and pushing Ethan against the wall.

Ethan : 'No! And how did he get so strong?!'

Benny : "I'll deal with you in a minute." Benny's placed his hand against the startled teen's mouth.

Benny placed the phone against his ear. "Hey Babe. I mean Sarah." Benny knew he had to act like the normal Benny or Sarah would be suspicious.

Sarah : "Benny? What's going on? And where is Ethan?"

Benny :: "Oh he's just getting some snacks, weve bin playing that new game we bought yesterday, we were really excited about it."

Sarah : "A videogame? Not cool guy's, i thought something wass wrong."

Benny :: "Sorry..."

Sarah : "Okay have fun."

Benny looked at the desperate Ethan, who still hoped that Sarah would discover it wasn't the real Benny.

Benny :: "Oh i will, bye Sarah." Benny smashed the phone against the wall. "Well so mutch for you're backup."

Benny got as close as possible to Ethan, as he removed his hand from Ethan's mouth.

Ethan : "Please, i dind't mean to kick you, just go and i wont try to stop you're plan."

Benny :: "Gonna beg now?! That's low Ethan, i atleast expected some more resistance. What's next? Crying?"

Ethan : "Please don't kill me..." Ethan almost did start to cry, his life was hanging in the balance afterall.

Benny :: "Ohhhh please, i'm not gonna kill you!"

Ethan : "But... You said..."

Benny :: "That i would take care of you, i dind't say kill you. Why would i kill my best friend?"

Ethan : "Best friend?" Something was up, why did he acted nice all of a sudden? But Ethan was to suspicious to believe this nice-guy-act.

Benny :: "Yeah, Don't you like a cool Benny as your friend then that nerdy one? Ever since i wass created, i wanted to come to you."

Ethan : "Why?"

Benny :: "Please, you never noticed?"

Ethan : "Noticed what?!"

Benny :: "He likes you Ethan! He likes you alotte. I am his double, so naturally i am drawn to you to."

Ethan : "What?! Benny is inlove with me?!"

Benny :: "Duh! And i am Benny! So i am in love with you. Just like you love him to."

Ethan : "What? You're crazy!"

Benny :: "Ohh please, then why do you hang out with him? because he's cool?!" Benny laughed again outloud.

Ethan : "You're lying!"

Benny :: "Come on! Think about it, why would he hang out with you so mutch, while he could be chaising skirts?! Ever thought about that?!"

Ethan : "Well he does talk about girls alotte..."

Benny :: "And yet he wastes his time with you! Starting to figure it out?!"

Ethan : "I can't believe that he likes me."

Benny :: "And you like me to, but unlike the other Benny, i'm not scared to admitte it. Don't you see? We belong together.  
I couldn't share this town with Hannah, but with my magicpowers and your mentalpowers, we could rule it all! Benny and Ethan, the most powerfull couple ever! Even sounds good doesn't it?"

Ethan : "Couple? But i don't even like you! Ahhh!"

Benny started grab a hold on Ethan's groin.

Benny :: "You will soon..."

Ethan : "Stop it... Please." Ethan again fekt teares coming up, being touched like this, by an evil Benny, was to cruel.

Benny :: "Come on Ethan, you want me! Look at me, i am Benny. Don't tell me you never thought about you and me... together in you're room."

Having said that as seductive as possible, Benny kissed Ethan's neck, leaving huge hicky's behind.

Ethan : "Stop..."

Benny looked up to the shaking Ethan. "Come on, you want me to, admitte it."

Ethan wass faced with the facts, he did have a couple of dreams about Benny. Infact he loved Benny for years, but with Benny being a girlfreak, he was sure he would hate him if he would ever expose his feelings.

Ethan : "I do want Benny... But your not him!"

Hearing this again, Benny almost exploded of anger and punched Ethan right in his stomach.

Ethan : "Auuuuuw!"

Benny :: "That's for the kick in the face! Now let's try this again. Who am i?"

Ethan almost collapsed after that blow in his stomach, but Benny pushed him firmly up against the wall.

Benny :: "Who am i?!"

Ethan tried to keep his tears in, as his weak voice tried to speak. "... You're... Benny."

Benny :: "Good boy. And you are?!"

Ethan : "Ethan..."

Benny :: "And Benny and Ethan belong...?"

Ethan : "Together?"

Benny :: "Good. Now don't cry." Benny wiped away Ethan's small tears. "Look Ethan, don't see me as an enemy, think about it. You and me, the most powerfull couple in this town!"

Ethan : "But the vampires..."

Benny :: "Vampires? Please, keep them locked up a week without blood and they bite the dust!"  
"No Ethan, you and me could rule here. Just open yourself up to me."

Ethan : "I can't..."

Benny took a hold of Ethan's chin and lifted it up, raising it towards the same level as Benny's lips.

Benny :: "I'll even make it easy for you and make the first move."

With that said Benny pushed their lips together in a strong kiss.  
Ethan could feel Benny's tongue trying to get acces to his mouth.  
But as Benny got the upperhand, Ethan gave in to this Benny double.  
Their tongue's intertwined and a delicious french kiss kept going on for minutes.  
Benny kept his other hand on Ethan's crotch, to make sure Ethan would grow hard.  
Now even Benny got a surprise, as Ethan pushed his hand away and wrapped his arms around Benny's neck.  
This making the kiss even more passionate.

Benny :: 'Yes! He's falling for me, with Ethan on my side, there's no way i can be stopped!'

Ethan : 'I hope this will make him believe that i switch to his side, i must admitte its difficult. I like this kiss way to mutch, i know he's not Benny, but he lookes and even smelles like him. I don't know if i can keep resisting this!'

Benny pushed Ethan back to end the kiss, so Ethan could catch his breath.

Ethan : "Wow... You...Even...Taste like him."

Benny :: "What? How can you know how he tastes like?"

Ethan blushed, he never told anyone about how he kissed Benny. "Well, a few weeks ago, he stayed over and when he was asleep, i kinda kissed him..."

Benny :: "Why you little nerdboy. I knew you had a dark side, you took advantadge from your best friend."

Ethan : "I dind't do it on purpose, it just happend..."

Benny :: "Heey wow, i'm not mad Ethan. I think its hot, and it conferms that you do like me."

Ethan : 'No, i like Benny, not you!' He kept thinking it, but he only said what the double wanted to hear. "Yes i want you Benny."

Benny :: "Well then..." He started to remove his shirt, revealing his slender upperbody. Ethan wass in trouble now, he loved Benny's upperbody.  
During swimclass, he would never stop looking at it and dreaming away. Evil double or not, he still looked hot! "...Do with me what you like then Ethan."

Ethan : 'I always wanted to hear those words, nut not from this guy. But he looks soooo good!'

Benny took a hold on Ethan's hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants. "Never dreamed about taking a look in his pants?"

Ethan : "Many times..."

Benny kissed Ethan softly. "It's all yours."

Ethan : 'He's the bad guy, i know that! But i just...gotta take a look, just a quick look.'

Ethan got down on his knee's and raised his hands towards Benny's zipper. Eventhow this wasnt the real Benny,  
He couldn't stop but be nervous, this Benny tried to be sweet, to give the feeling that he is the real Benny.  
And it worked. Ethan got to get as nervous as if he stood infront of the real Benny. He's hands kept trembling towards that bulge.

Benny :: 'Why is he that slow?! Can't Yell! Must be nice...!'

Benny unzipped his pants himself. "Allow me baby." Ethan grabbed a hold of Benny's hands.

Ethan : "No, i wanne lower the shorts. Please."

Benny :: "Okay Ethan, go ahead." Benny crossed his arms and allowed Ethan to reveal his hardend member.

Ethan grabbed a hold of the waistband and lowerd it slowly down. Ethan's mouth dropped to the ground as he saw a nicely formed member, jumping up as it got released from the elastic waistband.

Ethan : 'Wow, it almost smacked me in the face! I can't believe it, it's bigger then i imagend it would be! Okay i saw it, time to raise his shorts...'

Benny :: "Don't you want a taste?"

Ethan : 'Don't ask me that...' "Euhm..."

Benny :: "Come on, you know you want to." Benny took on his devilish smile again, as he rubbed his member over Ethan's lips.

Ethan : 'Must...Resist...Opening my mouth!' But Benny started to move his member between Ethan's lips and like a reflecs, he opend his mouth. 'No! I dont want...'  
But it was to late, Ethan was now sucking Benny. he tried to resist and hate it, but all in vain. 'It tastes...like Benny...so good.'  
Ethan started to fasten up the exeting and re-entering of Benny's member from his mouth.

Benny :: "You're good Ethan, Best blowjob ever Baby."

Ethan closed his eyes, trying to enjoy it. Here he wass sucking his best friend, just like he dreamed about it, yet somehow it wass not how he pictured it!  
Why couldn't he enjoy it as mutch as he would like? What wass wrong?  
Ethan opend his eyes and looked up to Benny as he enjoyed the blowjob to.

Ethan : 'I'm gonna hate myself tomorow! I know it's not the real Benny, even with the same body, there's a major difference. I can't do it!'

Ethan pushed Benny out of his mouth and away. "I can't do it!"

Benny :: "Don't tell me that you didn't like the taste baby?"

Etahn : "Stop acting like i'm your boyfriend! I'm not yours and you will never be Benny!"

Benny :: "Ethan... You're really starting to PISS ME OFF!" Benny raised his fist, ready to hit Ethan again. But as he wass about to hit him, he caught a glimp from the window.

Benny :: "Shit!"

Ethan looked out the window, wass it Sarah comming to his rescue?! No, the real Benny got off his bike and walked towards Ethan's house. Ethan wass never so happy to see him. He pushed Benny to the ground and ran to the window.

Ethan : "Benny! Dont come in..."

Benny :: "Sominom Viscathra Arboth Somnar!" Before Ethan could even lift the window, Benny spoke the spell to take him out.  
With Ethan knocked out on the floor, there was just one more thing to do. And as the doorbell went...

Benny :: "Ohhh and there is my next victim for the spell..."

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Ethan tried to open his eyes, he felt his hands restrained. Benny had tied his hands together and laid him on his bed.  
His head hurted like hell, Benny probably used the knock out spell. Ethan grew more concerned, now that he knew evil Benny has powers to.  
But things got even worse, as Ethan turned his head downwards he saw Benny tied up on his deskchair.

Benny :: "Hey there Sunshine, rise and shine."

Ethan : "Benny?"

Benny :: "Hope your not confused now baby, but since my lame-o twin here made the mistake to come over, i had to tie him up to your chair."

Ethan realised that the real Benny was tied up and evil Benny now had both of them in his power. He also saw Benny got gagged so he couldn't speak.

Ethan : "Dont worry Benny..."

Again the double got pissed.

Benny :: "I Am Benny ! How many times do i have to tell you BABY?!"

The double couldn't help but tease the real Benny by kissing Ethan's neck.

Benny :: "Mmmm, you're best friend tastes deliciouse Benny. Oh by the way, guess who his new boyfriend is? ME!"

Ethan : "NO! Benny It's not true."

Benny :: "Dind't you say that you loved me Ethan ?!"

Ethan : "I LOVE BENNY! NOT YOU! So shut up!" Ethan realised to late what he just did, he just confessed his feelings about Benny. And the real Benny heard it loud and clear.

The captivated Benny looked confused to Ethan. Ethan could see it in Benny's eyes.

Ethan : 'Oh no! He hates me now, i know it! What wass i thinking, falling in love with my best friend?' Ethan started to cry softly, knowing that even if they escape... Benny would hate him and end their friendship. 'I dont wanne lose him!'

Benny :: "Poor Ethan! Well since your friend is now discusted by you, there is just one Benny left. Pick me Ethan! I'm better then that nerdy loser anyway!"

Ethan regained his confedence and his feelings of sarrow became those of anger. "NO! I dont care if he hates me! You're not Benny and i'll never chose you above him!"

Benny :: "Thats it!" Benny slapped Ethan right in his face, leaving a big red mark on his face."I tried the nice way, so now i'll be the bad guy!."

When Ethan got knocked out, Benny dind't only tied his hands together with his belt, but also stript Ethan of all his clothes except his boxers.

Benny :: "Guess i must consume our first lovenight together solo!"

The double took a quick look at the real Benny as he looked scared for what he would do with Ethan.  
"I don't care if he wants you and not me! After this, his body belongs to me, his mind and heart will simply follow!"

Ethan slowly opend his eyes after the slap in the face, as he saw the double between his legs. His heart pounded at a speed of a racecar.

Benny :: "Hey Baby" Again Benny kissed him, but Ethan turned his head.

Ethan : "Keep those filthy lips away from me!"

Benny grabbed Ethan's chin. "I Want a KISS!" Benny forced his lips against Ethan's, but Ethan used his entire body to struggle as hard as he could.

Benny :: "You've got alotte of spirite Ethan! I'll take care of that!" Benny smiled devilishly to Ethan, as he took his hardend member from his boxers.

Ethan's eyes got focused on this, his entire body trimbled, knowing what wass about to happen!

Benny :: "Since you won't except me willingly i'll force myself in you're body, as soon as i take you're verginity and release my load, the you're body cannot go on without me! And then i'll take care of my twin, maybe i'll throw him true a gateway to the underworld or something.  
And since Ethan cant life without a Benny in his life, we will be together and rule this place!"

Ethan : "Never! You crazy bastard!"

Benny :: "Not smart to piss me off now Ethan'"

Ethan soon realised this, as he felt Benny's tip against his entrance trying to get inside.

Ethan : "NO!"

Benny slapped Ethan again. "Shut up and enjoy! I know you want this!"

The real Benny could see Ethan cry and as he looked around he realised that he wass sitting on Ethan's broken chair.  
The backside wass broken off and became really sharp, Benny started to rub his ropes against it hoping to cut them loose.  
But during this, he had to watch helplessly how the evil double forced his big member inside his friend's entrance.

Ethan : "Ahhhhhhhhh! Stop It!"

Benny laughed outlouwed and started to force himself faster inside of Ethan. "Enjoy it! The more you scream the faster i go!"

Ethan : "Please...!"

Benny :: "Mmmmm and so tight! defenitly a virgin hole!" Benny kept pounding deeper inside a screaming Ethan.

Ethan : "Stop! please!" But the creep went on and on. And then on his face, grew a big maniacal smile and big eyes.

Benny :: "Ohhhh yeah, hold on Babe! You're great blowjob has made my load ready to be released! Get ready for it!"

Benny : "Hey Asshole! Time for you to get undevelept!"

The double looked terrified behind him, as he saw Benny got free and took the negative picture of the double from his pants. Benny ripped it to pieces infront of his eyes.

Benny :: "No...!" And as fast as he came, he dissappeared before he released his load inside of Ethan. Only just.

Benny : "Yeah Baby! Wow! Did you see that? I went all 'Time to get undevelept!' you know because he came from a picture. Good one right Ethan! Ethan?"

As Benny looked at Ethan, he saw him with his eyes closed and blood on the sheets.

Benny : "Ethan! Wake up! Please wake up!"

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Ethan woke up after 30 minutes.  
When he opend his eyes, he saw Benny, The Real Benny. He wanted to hug him, just to hold him.  
But as he tried to get up, he felt this horrible pain, as if thousands of needles punctured his legs.  
Benny wrapped Ethan's arm around him and took him to the bathroom, oddly both were silent, not sure what to say.  
Ethan noticed he couldn't even stand up. He so hoped that it wass a nightmare.  
To be raped by a double of the guy he loved?! That's so wrong it isnt even funny.  
Benny placed Ethan on a chair in the bathroom, he wanted to help his friend, but Ethan asked him to wait outside.

Benny : 'Poor Ethan, i can't believe what happend, a guy like that doenst deserve to experience something like this.' And Then their wass that other thing...  
'He said he loved me?! Wass he serieus or just acting to distract that evil double? I don't even dare to ask him. What if he really is inlove with me? And do i love him?'

Benny wasnt the only one, as Ethan cleaned himself up in the bathroom, he also thought about everything Benny heard him say against that awfull double.

Ethan : 'He's gonna hate me! I can't loose him, not now. I'll just ignore the subject. If i tell him the truth he would end our friendship, he would never wanne see me again.'  
'For the good of our friendship i can't bring it up...' "Auuuuuuwwww!" As Ethan tried to stand up, he felt the pain again in his legs and fell down, with so mutch noise Benny rushed in.

Benny : "Ethan! What are you doing?! i told you to tell me when you are ready, you cant walk yet."

Ethan : "Sorry Benny i forgot, besides you don't need to..."

Benny : "Oh yes i do, you're my best friend Ethan, i'll always be here to help you."

As Benny helped Ethan up and wrapped Ethan's arm around his shoulder, to support him back to his room, Ethan kept repeating Benny's words.

Ethan : 'You're my best friend Ethan, you're my best friend Ethan, you're my best friend Ethan. How can i tell him that i wanne be more then that? It would crush him!'

Benny laid Ethan on his bed, he had changed the bloody sheets and cleaned everything up.

Ethan : "Wauw Benny, how did you..."

Benny : "Well didn't want you to see any trace of what happend today, so i cleaned everything up. I'll get you another pillow."

Ethan : 'He is so sweet. Nothing like that monster from before, i love you Benny... I really do.'

Benny : "There you go Ethan, two pillows to fulle relax and rest on."

Ethan : "Thanks Benny, but i'm fine, really."

Benny : "I know but if i escaped sooner then..."

Ethan : "Its not your fault Benny! Besides you did save me just intime, if you didn't then i would have bin filled up with his 'stuff' and that would have bin even worse, so thanks for saving me..."

Both of them smiled to eachother, just happy that they were both save, but Benny finally brake.

Benny : "Ethan?"

Ethan : "Yeah?"

Benny : "Wass it true what you said to my double? Are you really inlove with me?"

Ethan started to panic, his heart raced even faster then when he wass in pain. He had to talk himself out of this, he dindn't want to loose Benny.

Ethan : "Whaaaaaat? No...(he said with a really high voice, clearly lying) I said that to distract him from you, so you could escape."

Benny : "You sure?"

Ethan : "Yes!"

Benny : "Then look me in the eyes when you say that."

Ethan got scared now, Benny knew that Ethan can't lie when he looks someone in the eyes. Especially Benny's.

Ethan : "Don't ask me that."

Benny : "Ethan, i must know."

Ethan : "I...i...i love you, i love you okay? happy now?! From day one i had feelings for you! I don't want you to hate, so please forget what i said!"

Benny walked over to Ethan's bed and sat next to him. "I don't hate you. But don't ask me to forget what you said."

Ethan looked up to Benny, chocked that he dindn't yell, maybe because Ethan wass hurt, that he stayed calm?

Benny : "Ethan ive always seen you as my friend, my brother..."

Ethan closed his eyes, fearing for the worst.

Benny : "But when i saw you today and heared how mutch you cared for me and loved me, all i wanted wass to hold you and stop that bastard from hurting you. So maybe i never realised that i love y..."

Ethan stopped Benny, he leaned up towards Benny's lips and preseed his lips firmly against Benny's. Benny wass surprised, but did not end the kiss.  
As Ethan started to pull his lips away, he looked into benny's eyes, before hugging him tightly. "Don't let me go, don't ever let me go!"  
Benny wass chocked at first, but as a smile formed on his face, he reassured Ethan. "Don't worry, When is Benny not with his Ethan?"

Ethan : 'His Ethan? I'm Benny's Ethan? I can get used to that.'

As both guys smiled at eachother, Benny pulled Ethan closer for antoher kiss, Ethan laid himself back on his bed and Benny slowly followed him.  
Ethan's arms were fermly around Benny's waist and Benny started to intensify the kiss. Benny's tongue now etenterd Ethan's mouth, searching for his new lover's tongue.  
As both touched eachother, they embraced, making both guy's moan from their passionate kiss.

Benny's hands started to touch Ethan's chest, Ethan had not putted his clothes back on,  
except for a pair of boxers he took from the closet in the bathroom. Benny wass very carefull not to hurt Ethan, if Ethan would be in pain, he would stop right away.  
Maybe because of that Ethan said nothing whenever he felled some pain, but it wass like Benny's touch made the pain go away. This Benny could never hurt him.

Benny stopped to touch Ethan and sat back up, since he still had all his clothes on, Ethan understood what he needed to do.  
He slowly tried to sit up and moved his fingers to the buttons of Benny's purple shirt and took it of of him.  
There wass the uppertorso Ethan liked so mutch, it wass identical with that of the double, and yet so different.  
Benny smiled. "You like?"

Ethan : "Yeah... alotte."

Benny always smiled when he saw Ethan blushing like that. And he kissed Ethan again, but Ethan went on and unbuttond Benny's jeans.  
Benny dropped his pants, leaving both with just their boxers on. Ethan ran his hand over Benny obvious bulge, with all that kissing, it wass normal for both guys to have gotten in the mood. Ethan's hand found his way inside Benny's boxers and stroke his hardend member, making Benny release a delicious moan.  
Yet Benny rememberd that his double said Ethan had given him a blowjob, so Benny took Ethan's hand out of his short's and came closer to whisper to his friend.

Benny : "Your turn to feel good."

Ethan blushed as he heard Benny talk so seductively to him, his face turned firely red as Benny removed Ethans boxers and started to stroke Ethan.

Benny : "Looking good Ethan."

Ethan : "Thanks...You to..."

Benny smiled, Ethan looked soooo cute when he got nervous. Benny leaned in to Ethan's hardend buddy and started to push his lips on it,  
so close that he started to kiss the tip. Ethan started to moan hard, when Benny took Ethan's member fully in his mouth.

Ethan : "Mmmm... Benny?"

Benny : "Yeah Sweety?"

Even with that big grin, Ethan found it sweet for Benny to call him that.

Ethan : "I...i..."

Ethan wass stil feeling empty, but stil..., he came fully in Benny's mouth.  
Benny feeled his mouth filling up with his friend's load. Making him licking his lips when he swallowed it all.

Ethan : "Benny...?"

Benny : "Yeah Sweety?"

That smile...that sweet smile, Ethan loved THAT smile. He wass now with Benny and he wanted to make it last forever.

Ethan : "I...want more."

Benny : "What?"

Ethan : "More of Benny..."

Benny wass chocked. Did Ethan wanted him to take him? After the rape from a few houres before?!

Benny : "Ethan... Sweety? Don't get me wrong... But your body is stil recovering. Don't you think we should take this thing slow? I can wait."

Ethan grabbed Benny's arms and pulled him closer.

Ethan : "But i can't... Benny i waited so long for this, so loooong. i won't allow that stupid rape by you're double to ruine this day. So please ...?"

Benny looked at Ethan's body, still shaking simply from cumming in Benny's mouth.

Benny : "Ethan... I don't wanne hurt, you've bin thrue enough already."

Ethan knew Benny meant well, but he didn't care.

Ethan : "You can never hurt me, the feeling you give me, overpowers the pain."

Benny : "Kinda cheesy Ethan..."

Ethan : "Thaha yeah that's me."

Benny : "And i love that about you."

As Benny kissed Ethan again, he opend up Ethan's legs, carefully.  
Ethan's face clearly looked tense, but Benny knew Ethan wanted it, and when that happens, nobody can talk him out of it.  
so Benny started to lick Ethan's entrance, something he never thought of doing himself.  
But he had heard it lowers the pain during the 'loving'. And it made Ethan moan like crazy, which made it all worth it.

Ethan : "Benny?"

Benny stopped wetting Ethan's entrance and looked up.

Ethan : "Sweety i love what you're trying to do, but it's fine now, just do it." Ethan gave a small kiss to Benny. "Make me yours..."

Benny : "You're already mine Ethan."

Ethan : "In heart? Yes. But since you're double wanted to take my body, you must retake it (Ethan winked)."

Benny now understood why this wass so important for Ethan.  
Ethan can only forget the horrible experience from today, by a wonderfull experience.  
Benny would now take Ethan, like he wanted it.  
Benny took off his boxers and threw them on the floor.

Benny : "Lube?"

Ethan didn't have lube, so he sat up and licked Benny's rockhard member.

Benny : "Ohhhh Ethan, you ARE good."

Ethan : "Then i better stop."

Benny : "Yeah, allow me."

Benny laid Ethan and kissed him, while his tip found Ethan's entrance.  
Benny kepped his eyes locked onto Ethans. As he enterd Ethan, his eyes popped open, clearly in pain.

Benny : "Ethan, if you want me to sto..."

Ethan : "Don't you dare! Go on, please Benny."

Benny nodded and started to thrust deeper inside.

Ethan : "Ahhhhh..."

Benny got fully inside of Ethan, feeling really tight.

Benny : "Ethan... you're tight."

Ethan : "Go on..."

Benny started to move slowly, if he would go faster he would sure cume within the first minute, not to mension hurt Ethan!

Benny : "Ethan? I'm not sure what to do now."

Ethan : "Just move."

Benny : "But i'm almost ready... and i hoped to give you pleasure for more then a few minutes..."

Ethan : "Sweety. That's okay, if you gotta cume then you cume. Besides as a couple we are sure to have lots of practice."

Benny smiled as he heard Ethan say that they were a couple, it did speak for itself, but to hear it wass great.

Benny : "So...does my boyfriend want me to cum?"

Ethan : "Now who's cheesy? Yeah Sweety, Ethan wants his Benny's load."

With that fresh in his mind, Benny started to move faster. his member was in so tightly that every move made it throb.  
Benny's face became fully red, he clearly wasnt used to this, just like Ethan.  
As for Ethan, he wass in pain , alotte of pain, he realised he probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week... what? A month!  
But it didn't matter, being with Benny, like this, made the pain just go away for now.

Benny's body and face got al tense, clearly he was gonna cum any second.

Benny : "Ethan! I'm ...i'm gonna...!"

Ethan felled the hot load releasing inside of him. Both of them made such a loud moan, that even the neighboors would have heared it.  
Benny collapsed on top of his exhausted boyfriend, he could feel the last flows of his load escaping into Ethan.  
But as Ethan's eyes were closed again, our Benny got scared that Ethan fainted from the pain.

Benny : "Ethan?! Benny quickly raised himself above Ethan. "You okay?"

Ethan raised his fingers to Benny's lips. "shhhh, don't ruin the moment."

Benny : "So it wass oaky for a first time?"

Ethan's eyes popped open and wrapped his arms around Benny's neck to pull him closer.

Ethan : "You're the best Benny. Guess from now on, you and me are together."

Benny : "I love it already."

Ethan : "Stay with me tonight."

Benny : "Course! And tomorow i'll ask grandma to make something to help you walk."

Ethan : "Great, but for now..." Ethan kissed his boyfriend for one last kiss of the day, Ethan could finally rest his head on Benny's dreamy upperbody.  
Now both guys can finally rest together, sleep together and most importantly BE together, just like Ethan had always pictured it.

* * *

The End

* * *

Well this wass my first 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' FanFiction.  
Hope you liked it, and please give many reviews :)

Also i would like to thank those, who have given many great suggestions for my future story's to come.  
I found great inspiration among them :)

Because of my long days of work, i only have like an hour each day to write,  
so do pe patient if it takes a while for a new story to get posted ;)  
Thanks for understanding. Can't wait to read your reviews.


End file.
